


Nikki is an Idiot

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward, Chess, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Nikki regretting playing chess with Cullen as she made a fool of herself





	Nikki is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put Dorian and inquisitor friendship in the tags because I was paranoid I'd put it in the wrong tag.

Nikki bashed her head against her bedroom wall. Stupid. She was so stupid. She lifted her head and smacked it against the wall again. She should of said no and ran as far away as she could from him. But Cullen had those warm brown eyes and that smile. So, when he offered her a chance to play a game of chess how could she say no. It didn’t matter that she could hardly play chess. It didn’t matter that she could be distracted by almost everything and that the most distracting man in Thedas was sitting across from her. She was determined to not embarrass herself.

Thunk. She slammed her against the door way. “We should do this more often.” Nikki grumbled in a mocking tone. “I said “me too”” Nikki moaned until she bashed her head against something soft. She looked up and saw a smirking Dorian holding a small pillow against the wall. “Now, we can’t have The Herald of Andraste cause herself brain damage. Can we?”

“Dorian, please go away. Let me mope.” Nikki grumbled.

“Yes, I imagine after that chess game, you would like to wallow in your misery.”

“YOU SPIED ON US!!!” Nikki shrieked

“No, don’t flatter yourself. Mother Giselle trapped me in the garden to yell at me. It was hard not to watch that disaster unfold.”

“It really was that bad wasn’t it.” Nikki moaned into the pillow.

“Yeah. But I don’t think Cullen will bring it up or is even remotely upset at you.”

Nikki managed a small smile. “Are you done mocking me?” Nikki said softly.

“No, but Joesphine told me to tell you, that you have a war room meeting and I don’t want to risk her wrath, keeping you late. Cullen will be there. Please don’t make too much of a fool of yourself.” Dorian rushed out of the door as soon as he said that, barely dodging the pillow lodged at his head.


End file.
